Franky's terrible drink
by Ralman23
Summary: When Franky is given something NOT COLA! This could go wrong. (Pre-timeskip Oneshot.) May contain little FraRo


**When Franky drinks something THAT was not COLA. This could go wrong.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning at the Thousand Sunny. The Strawhat Crew just had breakfast, that was beautifully prepared by Sanji, the chef. Till, he started fighting with Zoro about who's better than who, but that's not the case here.

Usopp goes the fridge, putting in three cola bottles and one sake bottle, while Zoro and Sanji are fighting. He giggles as he closes the door.

Zoro stopped fighting with Sanji and said "Huh, what was that noise?"

Sanji retorted "What's the matter, Moss-Head? Lost your hearing?"

Zoro yelled "I'll kill you!"

Sanji yelled as well "Bring it on! Shitty Swordsman!"

* * *

Back on deck, Usopp just continues on laughing. "Muhahahahahahahaha!" Usopp laughed as he lies down on the deck floor, and slaps the deck so hard with his hand. Chopper and Brook approach him.

Brook asked "Yohohohoho! What is so funny Usopp?"

Chopper pleaded "Yeah, I want to laugh too! Come on tell us! What's so funny?"

Usopp stopped laughing for a moment, and got up. "You guys want to know why I was laughing?"

Chopper and Brook said together "Yeah."

"You really want to know?" Usopp said giggling again.

"Yes!" Both of them said.

"You really really want to know?" Usopp said.

"For God's Sake Usopp tell us already!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Ok, you see the reason why I was laughing was because I switched Franky's cola and put into Zoro's sake bottle. That way when Zoro drinks his sake; he'll have the funniest face reaction. Muhahahahahaha!" Usopp laughed.

Brook and Chopper laughed as well.

* * *

Nami and Robin are sitting in lawn chairs and reading books.

Nami then here's the 3 boys' laughter from a distance.

Nami got up, and looked at them laughing on the floor like idiots. She sighed "Idiots, what could they possibly laugh at?"

Robin giggled "Relax, let them have fun. Besides, I used one of my ears to listen on their conversation. It was harmless."

Nami asked confused "What's harmless?"

Robin giggled again "You'll see."

* * *

In Franky's workshop, Franky is building an armored suit, while Luffy is wearing the armor, as he is his test subject for now.

"Alright, captain. Keep it steady now." Franky stated as he hammers it with nails.

Luffy asks "Hey, wait a minute? Why do I do this again?"

Franky replied "Because Usopp said he wasn't available for today. Brook's too skinny, and Chopper's too small, Zoro and Snaji fight all the time,and the girls have no interest in robots. So, you were the only choice, besides didn't you were armor back on Thriller Bark."

Luffy nodded "Oh, yeah. I remember that armor was cool looking and awesome."

"And my inspiration." Franky stats and he hammers another nail.

"Hey, Franky. Your hair kinda falling flat." Luffy pointed out, as Franky noticed his hair was changing shape.

"Oh, man! Running out of cola! So, not super!" Franky ran out of his workshop, leaving Luffy with unfinished armor.

"Hey, wait! Franky!" Luffy shouted. Luffy fell down onto the floor because the armor was so bulky and heavy.

Luffy shouts "Damn it! This sucks! I can't get out and I need to go the bathroom!"

Luffy then struggled to get out of the bulky armor. He then stopped and said "Hey, wait I have an idea. I'll wait, till Franky gets back, and he'll help me get back up. Yeah, that's perfect." He then started to whistle to keep himself not getting bored.

* * *

Franky started to run out his workshop, and entered the main deck. He then noticed Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were laughing very hard at something, but he ignored it.

"I wonder what they-. Get ahold of yourself, Franky! You need cola!" Franky told himself, as he did his 'Super' pose.

He then heard Nami yell 'Shut up!' Franky got nervous and started to run into the kitchen. He noticed Zoro and Sanji were still fighting.

"Hey, how long have you 2 been fighting?" Franky asked. Both of them look at him, strangely because they didn't hear him come in.

"Eight minutes." Sanji suggested.

"What are you talking about, Dart-board brow? It was merely 5 minute. Hm, guess you can't tell time?" Zoro retorted

"What?" Sanji exclaimed. Both of them started to grab each other. Franky shook his head, and went into the fridge. He took out 3 of his old, used up, very empty (A/N: You get the picture) cola bottles, and threw out into the garbage can next to him. He opened up the fridge, till he heard Zoro call him. Franky looked towards Zoro, noticing he has Sanji in a chokehold, but Sanji is trying to kick the crap out of him. Zoro asks "Hey, get me a sake bottle. Franky gave a thumbs up, and said "You got it, bro!." He threw the sake bottle at Zoro, still holding Sanji in a chokehold, and catches the bottle with one hand.

Zoro kept asking Sanji, he is choking him, "Say uncle? Say uncle?"

Sanji replied still being choked "I wun't suuy unkle!"

Franky shook his head again, and took the 3 'cola' bottles, and put in his fridge stomach.

He muttered "Super!"

He then started to shake like crazy. He started to hop around like a bunny rabbit, around the kitchen, and shouting "FRANKY SMASH!" He smashed through every single part of the kitchen. Zoro lets go of Sanji out of the chokehold after he said 'uncle.' "Heh, you said uncle!" Sanji countered "Oh, please! You would've said-." He then punched by Franky in the face.

Sanji shouts "Ow! Franky! What's the matter-?" He gasped "Hey! You destroyed the kitchen!"

Franky started to beat on his chest like a monkey and started losing his balance immediately. He hiccuped and said "Hey, you have green hair and you have swirly eye hair brows that's nice." He then started walk around like a zombie from Thriller Bark, and started hugging Zoro and Sanji, almost completely crushing them. He started to mutter"I love you, guys. Will you marry me?" Zoro and Sanji blushed at this and tried to get out of his grip. He then lets go of them and runs out of the kitchen like a happy little gir, as he starts to skip around like a little girl.

Sanji asks "What just happened?"

Zoro replied " I don't know. But I think you should marry him."

Sanji scowled him and didn't bother to fight him again because he needed to prepare lunch for the crew, especially for the ladies.

Zoro went outside wih his unopened sake bottle, still in his hand. He then tripped for some unknown reason on the stairs. "Ow! What the heck?" Zoro yelled. He was shocked to see Franky asleep on the stairs, and butt naked too. He awkwardly walked away because he didn't want to know what the cyborg shipwrights was doing.

He then started to train for awhile on deck by starting with some push ups.

Brook, Chopper, and Usopp noticed him training and stopped laughing for a few seconds.

Brook asked from a thought he just had "Hey, wait a minute Usopp? If you switched Zoro's bottle wih cola, then what about Franky's cola?"

Usopp laughed "Oh, yeah that's another bonus. I put sake in it." He continued to laugh again.

Chopper asked "Oh, so that's why Franky's naked over there on the stairs?"

Brook and Usopp looked at Chopper for a second and looked at Franky in the stairs.

"Aaah! That's one huge SCHLONG!" Usopp screamed.

"Yohohohoho! I wish mine was big! Oh, wait I don't have-." Brook laughed before he was interrupted by Usopp, who screamed "Don't finish that sentence!"

Brook then pouted, though it was had to tell since he didn't have a face.

Chopper laughed "This reminds me when Franky back at Enies Lobby took all those drinks. He was very something really funny."

Usopp asked "Huh, what you'd gave him?"

Chopper replied "Vegetable juice, tea, and his regular cola. Though, he kept having strange hairstyles whenever he was using those drinks, as energy for himself."

Usopp sighed and Brook laughed "Yohohoho! It would be very interesting what Franky's hairstyle could've been. Yohohohoho!"

Thye then noticed Zoro was about to take a sip of his drink. They tried to close their mouths, though Brook doesn't have a mouth.

Zoro took a sip, then continued to drink the bottle, till he made a face that can't be described as funny. He threw the bottle across the deck. He started spitting into the ocean because he can't find the bathroom.

* * *

Nami asked Robin "Do you hear something?"

Robin replied "Quite, frankly I do."

Nami turned to see what the commotion was all about. Until, she hit in the face by a sake bottle.

She yelled "Ow! What the?!"

She went up against a railing, and shouted "Hey! Who threw this sake bottle at me?!"

Zoro didn't notice Nami yelling across. Brook, Chopper, and Usopp all pointed at Zoro.

Zoro noticed them pointing at him and asked "Hey, why are you guys pointing at me for?"

Usopp giggled and replied "No reason. No reason at all."

Zoro looked away from them, and then noticed Nami approaching him; she looks angry he thought.

Zoro asked "Nami, what's the matter?"

Nami shouted at him "I'll kill you!"

Zoro started running away from her.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were busy rolling and laughing on the floor.

* * *

Robin sighed and muttered "Too much noise here; better enter the women's cabin."

She then entered it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the workshop, Luffy is laying down on the floor, whimpering and struggling to get out of the armor.

"Hello! Is there anyone there? Hello! Captain needs help! I seriously need to go to the bathroom! Franky, are you there?! Sanji! Meat!"

* * *

In the kithchen, Sanji was busy preparing lunch, he kept hearing commotion outside, he sighed, as he started to sneeze, as if someone called his name and he didn't hear it.

* * *

Back on the staircase, Franky got up, and put his speedo back on, and Hawaiian shirt back on. Surprisingly Nami and Zoro didn't notice him, as he busted the door open to the women's cabin. It startled Robin, as she was continuing to read her book.

"Something wrong, Franky?" She asked, as she puts her book down. Franky, instead of answering, started to grab by her. Robin was stunned.

He started screaming "FRANKY FIND BRIDE!"

Robin asked worryingly "Franky, what's the matter with you?"

Franky busted outside, putting Robin's body on his shoulder, and started to climb upto the Crow's Nest.

Again, Nami was still chasing Zoro, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper were laughing their butts off. Sanji is still in the kitchen. Luffy is-actually where is Luffy to begin with, she thought.

They entered the Crow's Nest. Franky abruptly threw Robin onto the couch, and shouted "FRANKY MAKE LOVE TO BRIDE!" Robin started to blush, as she tried to run out of the Crow's Nest, but Franky with his intense strength, pushed Robin back onto the couch.

She whimpered in pain for a bit. Franky roared "FRANKY TELL BRIDE TO STAY, SHE STAY!" He then muttered "Super sexy Robin."

Robin again stunned by Franky's action on her. She then crossed her arms, putting her hands around his family jewels of Franky. He then started to screech like a monkey.

He hopped around like a rabbit, then started lying onto the floor, and cried in pain.

Robin mumbled "You'll never learn."

Franky started rolling on the floor; crying his butt off.

He then started to slowly take out his 'cola' bottles. They rolled to Robin's feet, as he picked them, and smelled them.

"Hm, smells like regular sake." Robin stated.

Franky got up immediately "Sake! You mean not cola!"

Robin replied "Yes, that is what I mean."

Franky started ranting "But who in their right mind would give ME sake?! You'd have to be insane."

Robin put her finger on her chin, and smirked "Franky, I think I know who did this to you."

Franky followed her down onto deck.

* * *

They approached Usopp, Brook, and Chopper, who were still laughing at Zoro being chased by Nami.

Usopp stopped laughing and noticed Frany and Robin approaching him.

Usopp asked them "What do you want guys?"

Robin replied "Oh, nothing, just who put sake in Franky's cola bottles?"

Chopper pointed out "Oh, it was Usopp."

Usopp gulped as the look on Franky's face said it al He was going to kill him. Usopp, as fast as he could.

Brook and Chopper laughed, as Franky chased Usopp around, as Nami was chasing Zoro around deck.

Brook stopped laughing as he went to Robin and asked "Robin, may I please see your-?"

Hands came out of Brook, as they started to cover his mouth. She answered with a smile "Continue with that question, Brook, and you wouldn't like to see me angry, now would you?"

Brook gulped, as the hands freed him from her grasp, soon after he continued to laugh with Chopper at Usopp and Zoro being chased by Franky and Nami.

Robin then started smiling, as if it was alright in the world, but she couldn't help feel that she as forgetting something. Oh, well, might as well continue reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the workshop, Luffy was still struggling to get out of the armor.

"Franky This isn't funny anymore! Come on! I need to go to the bathroom. It's gonna come out any-. Argh. Never mind I let it out." He smiled, as soon he said that.

He then shouted "Sanji! Meat!"

* * *

Sanji sneezed again, and he looked around, as if someone was calling his name. Oh, well, might as well finish the lunch.

* * *

 **End! Hope you like it and pls review. :)**


End file.
